


for your imagination

by xxdeadbeat_punkxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunk Sex, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive use of the word fuck, FUTCT Era, Hidden Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Pete, Secret Sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Pete, Tour Sex, allusions to voyeurism, bottom!patrick, set in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdeadbeat_punkxx/pseuds/xxdeadbeat_punkxx
Summary: Pete comes up with the great notion to fuck Patrick in the bunk while their band mates are still up.





	for your imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year since my first fic bc I suck, but enjoy this.

Pete was fucking Patrick in the bunk while the others were still up. Full on fucking with Joe and Andy and Dirty still walking around the bus.

BUT Pete is only fucking Patrick slow, painfully slow, to the point of that he's barely moving. He's thrusting deep into Patrick and pulling out almost completely before sinking back in with the same snail speed.

He wants them to be quiet until everyone goes to bed before he fucks Patrick like he wants to. Patrick is so hard, pre come dripping from his cock head and he wants nothing more than to come, god he wants to come so fucking bad and Pete keeps teasing and edging him on. He wants to push back against Pete's cock or get a hand on his own leaking dick or something because this is almost too much.

Although, he knows Pete won't let him, won't fuck him properly until the coast is clear, won't let him come until he says so. He whines from frustration before Pete puts a finger in his mouth and he resists the urge to groan around it.

Only because Pete whispers in his ear ever so lightly, "Shh you don't want them to see you like this, right? Their lead singer begging to get fucked by their bass player? See what kind of slut you are for my cock?"

Patrick's body jolts at the dirty words being said in his ear. He shakes his head because no he doesn't want that, he wants them to go away so Pete can fuck him correctly. Like he wanted him too..

"Swallow those moans for me 'Trick," Pete says before shoving his index and middle finger, into Patrick's mouth, the younger boy quickly enveloping them around his plush tongue. Pete tightens his grip of Patrick's beautiful sweaty hips as he pushes out and pushes in all the way with the same less than appeasing tempo.

Pete keeps up his steady motions. He doesn't like it either, it was agonizing, oh how he wanted to fuck Patrick like he belonged to him and that was mostly true anyway as far as Pete was concerned.

But he doesn't wanna get caught buried balls deep inside Patrick with Andy and Joe to see and stare and- Okay maybe that didn't sound like the worse idea to him because it would be so hot to fuck Patrick in front of an audience, essentially their band mates. And they would try and look away, be appalled by the scene unfolding in front of them but end up being speechless, completely enchanted by the way Patrick would just _take_ him while Pete fucks into him hard and rough, their hips making obscene sounds and the slutty, slutty moans slipping through Patrick's spit slicked mouth. Patrick would pretend to be embarrassed but Pete knows he would play it up for their small audience. Moaning extra high, arching his back like a pro. Pete knows they would get off on it, heck they might even cream their pants right there. But the point would be made that Patrick was his and he belonged to Patrick. Even if they wanted to touch, they couldn't and wouldn't. And that would be that.

Pete felt his dick jerk from the imagery (and secretly sticks the thought in the back of his mind, maybe he'd get Patrick into it somehow..) and Patrick must of felt it too because he closed his eyes tight and he swallowed a moan down.

Pete looks Patrick in the eyes and they were wet and oh, oh wow, he's crying, his baby boy was crying and Pete could feel his muscles tighten and his chest heaving under him. He wants to come so bad. Pete thought it was a tragically beautiful mix of lust and desperation. Patrick was lightly sobbing and his face was covered in sweat and now tears as he drools over Pete's finger. Pete thought he was a gorgeous mess, Patrick was so gone, his baby blue eyes were dark and lust-filled and he's pushing back against him, trying to get more friction and Pete lets him for it a bit.

He's really considering saying fuck it and just slam into Patrick like he planned, fuck whoever could hear it or even see it, he's torturing himself by not fucking Patrick's tight little hole the way it deserves. Fuck he thinks of the worst ideas sometimes and poor Pattycakes who can never say no to him, suffers too.

He silently prays or wishing for a breakthrough, anything ! They already got this far. It would be an absolute shame if he had to pull out and settle on jacking each other off instead. Anything that would relieved them of this silent torture bubble Pete had put them in. Something, a sign that says just fucking do it already-!

Then he hears it. Hears Andy speaking in the distant. He strains his hearing to listen. "... We're gonna watch it now......go to bed Joe... If you can't stay up... Haha, very funny... Goodnight to you too sleepyhead.."

Oh thank fuck. If there is a God, Pete thanks her everyday. It sounds like Andy and Dirty were gonna watch some movie and Joe's going to sleep and it is a known fact Joe sleeps like a log. Once he starts snoring, it's practically impossible to wake him up. Pete stops moving all together and waits.

Patrick's chest heaving as his tongue sucks and swirls on Pete's finger like a cock. He's becoming impatient, Pete thinks it's okay though since he's been so quiet up until now. Pete kisses his neck and whispers in his ear "You're doing good, so good baby. Just wait a moment okay?"

Patrick nods his head the best he can, he was getting dizzy from the lack of simulation. They both hear Joe walk down the narrow hallway and climbed into his bunk and like clockwork, he's snoring within seconds.

With that, all bets were off. Pete grabbed the back of Patrick's thighs, pushing them up to the younger boy's chest and fucks into him mercilessly.

And God yes. This was what he was waiting for, to fuck Patrick just like this. And it feels so fucking good with every thrust, squeezing his cock. It feels so better now that they had to wait. So much tighter and sensitive. God he was so smart, this was a great idea.

Patrick, oh Patrick, he's coming undone and taking it like a fucking expert. With one hand on Pete's shoulder and his other arm across his mouth as he bits down to quiet the moans. Pete can't have that because no, Patrick's hot mouth deserves better treatment than that. So he replaces Patrick's arm with his own mouth and he's swallowing down his moans and whimpers and fuck he's close.

When he comes back up, he admires the way Patrick's hard cock is curling into his stomach. He reaches his hand between them, ready to give the hard cock the attention it deserves but Patrick stops him, shaking his head.

"W-wanna come from you inside me," he says into Pete's mouth and Pete has to stop himself from coming right then and there. Because holy fuck, did Patrick have any idea how hot he was? What he was doing to him? If not, Pete definitely had to tell him.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?" Pete says into Patrick's ear and Jesus Christ, how was it even possible for someone to be this fucking erotic? Pete wanted answers and he was getting them with every hard thrust into Patrick. "You look so good, taking me like this 'Trick, fuck, you're so beautiful and-"

_fuckfuckfuck_

And just like that he feels Patrick's hole squeeze him as the younger boy's body arched off the mattress coming all over both of their stomachs. Breathless moans escaping from his mouth and his eyes roll back in a way that should be weird except it's probably the hottest thing Pete ever laid eyes on.

The sight sends Pete overboard, he thrusts a few more times before looking into eyes as never ending as the ocean as he comes so hard he nearly blacks out. Balls deep in Patrick. His hips did a few more thrust on their own, emptying his load inside.

It takes them several moments to catch their breaths and Pete feels like he just ran a marathon. He leans in and realizes that Patrick's eyes were wet and he can't help smiling to himself.

"You cried because it felt that good?" Pete asks, as he wipes the other boy's eyes.

Patrick blushes as he says as firmly as he can muster, "We are never doing this again Pete. Anyone could of heard us."

"Don't think that would of been the end of the world," Pete murmured into Patrick's neck and looks up at him again. "You always perform well in front of a audience."

Patrick actually audibly gasps and says "J-just shut up and pull out."

Pete does what he's told and wishes there was more light in the bunk so he could watch his come dripped out of Patrick's hole. He than crawls up to Patrick and spoons his waist. Patrick turns towards him and sighs.

"I can't believe you started crying, I didn't hurt you did I?" He rubs near Patrick's eyes, clearing any wetness .

Patrick leans into it, "No, it was.. really good, but that was a really stupid idea. Anyone could of lifted up the curtains and figured out what we were doing."

Pete already knew that, but that's what added to the thrill of getting caught and both available possibilities were good to him. He wanted Patrick to understand that, but no, he would soon enough, Pete would sure of it.

Instead he lays his head on Patrick's shoulder and says "I know, it wasn't smart but it felt so good, it always does with you."


End file.
